Light as a Feather
by City of Hogwarts
Summary: Hermione cant belive her eyes! Everything around her is changing: Harry and Pansy going out, her secret love for some one she thought she hated and of couse losing someone so close to her! Does she care anymore? What will happened to her now?
1. Introduction

_Light as a feather_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Harry potter characters. They belong to J.K Rowling!_

_(This is my first fan fic… so please review!!!!)_

_**Believe this!**_

_Hermione could not believe here eyes when she got on the train to Hogwarts. She had finally made head girl, and hoping to her fantasy, Harry would get head boy. Hermione walk up to the front department so that she and the head boy could talk to the prefects about things they would like to change! She opened the door, and to her surprise she saw blonde! (Blonde hair slick back). "NO… no no no!!! This cant be happening!" she said! She looked over at Malfoy. "Does it look like I am glad to be with you…? I mean… you know!" he said! "Well I just thought." Hermione started! "That your lover Harry Potter would be head boy… well get with reality granger." Malfoy said. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Hermione quickly opened it up. There stood a few prefects listening to there conversation. Out of the blue Ginny came out; she had this totally big smile on her face. "What's up with you Weasley?" asked Malfoy. "For your information I have been made a Prefect!" Ginny said then looked over to Hermione! "Oh um... Harry is looking for you" she said and left! Hermione showed the prefects to malfoy, and off she went to find Harry. She looked for 10 minutes, and then finally found Ron. "Hey Hermione… don't be mad at me when you find out" is all he said and ran off. Mad about what? she asked her self. Harry and Hermione have been going out since Dumbledore died. She kept wondering what she would be mad at when she looked in to a department. To her surprise she found Harry kissing… Pansy! "Harry what the hell are you? Did you forget we are going out??" she asked him! "Oh well we are over... Why would I go out with a: bookwork, know it all and of course not a pure blood like you? Pansy here has everything! The whole package! She is developed, hot, sexy and of course… now mine!" Harry said. Hermione could not believe her eyes. Harry just dumped her!!! She ran off to a empty department and cried for the rest of the way to Hogwarts._


	2. Chapter 1

_Review!!!!!! Please I know the introduction was short, but I will make it up I promise!_

_Chapter 1 _

_Floating on air_

_When the train got to the train stop at Hogwarts, Hermione lead all the first years to Hagrid! Then she found her way to the front carriage. She started to look for Harry, when some one sat beside her._

'_Har- oh its you!' she said and looked the other way! 'I herd what Harry said… I am... not sorry" said Malfoy. Hermione looked at him. She saw what she saw the first day she meet Malfoy. 'You Malfoy… are a low shallow person, who doesn't care about anyone else, But himself… Piss off' she said and sat and looked the other way._

_When they got to the front doors, Malfoy was showing the first years where to go. Hermione was standing out side waiting for all the other students to be quiet so they could all go inside. 'Ok everyone please be quiet' Hermione said when all the students were ready; Hermione and Malfoy led them to the great hall. _

_After the first years were sorted, professor McGonagall stood up in front of all the students. 'Can I have your attention? As you know… are beloved Dumbledore has been killed! So I am now the new headmistress till we find a new one in the upcoming year. I would like to introduce two new teachers here! Filling in for potions… is Madame Pomfrey and for defense against the dark arts teacher is… Lucius Malfoy' said McGonagall. Everyone started to clap. _

_Hermione looked over at Harry. Harry looked over at her. He was giving her that look that Malfoy use to give. She then looked over at Malfoy. He was giving her a nice sympathy look. 'Oh my god! Malfoy is so good looking! I feel like I am floating on air when I look at him. No! What am I am saying! I don't like malfoy ewwwwwwww that's gross." Hermione thought! She then started waking her head in and out of stupidity! _

'_Hermione, what are you doing?' asked Ginny! Hermione looked at Ginny! 'Umm nothing' she said the looked back at Malfoy for the rest of the feast! _

_Later that night Hermione and Malfoy went and found there own dormitory. 'We have to share I guess!' said malfoy. Malfoy looked up at Hermione!! 'I am sorry, for um what I said to you on the carriage, and what Harry did' he said. 'Yah what ever. I am used to it, coming from your mouth. I just can't believe I am on my own again. Like in the first year, how Ron and Harry didn't like me yet.' Hermione signed. 'Your not alone Hermione… you have Ginny… and me… if you like?' He said. 'You want to be my friend? Let's make sure I herd you properly. You want to be my friend? What about all that Mud blood crap?' she asked. Malfoy grabbed her hand. 'I just think that we should… be closer now that we have both been made head boy and girl. And the past has said that: that both the head boy and girl are supposed to become good friends' he said looking at her fully._

'_What a whole boul of crap. I am going to bed' she said and left to go bed. "Hermione… Hermione. Uggg' malfoy said. She is so beautiful, how can I just get her to know that I care. He though then went to bed._

**Hey people please review!!!! Do you guys like it?? I don't know till you give me more reviews!)**


End file.
